DannySam Their Thoughts
by dxslove
Summary: Little ditty exploring the feelings Danny and Sam would never admit to. DxS, obviously
1. Her Thoughts

Danny/Sam: Her thoughts

* * *

A little story exploring the feelings Sam would never admit to. Inspired while I was reading The ABC Murders, so language is quite formal etc

Standard disclaimer, i do not own characters, Butch Hartman does

* * *

How silly it is. For people to want romance. It seems like the world of love has been moulded into set characteristics, how people act when they're in love, how to know if somebody's interested. These things all mean nothing to me. Wanting romance seems such a commonplace thing to do; girls pursue it as if their lives depend on it. And it works for her I guess. She gets whoever she wants. She has begun the all-too-easy task of seducing her hero, but that is not how he wants her to see him. Perhaps he is finally looking beyond the face. I could do all that she has done, but what would I get out of it? Nothing, just to blend in with the cookie-cutter crowd. I don't want romance. All I want is him, not something you can put a name to, not something you can trick out of someone. I want this feeling, not just for him, but from him, a link between us. Not stronger than what we have already. That's why I cannot call it love. He loves me already, he loves Tucker too, and his sister, and his parents. It cannot be stronger, just something new added to it.

He walks beside me, I feel his protective arm as the blue mist emerges from his mouth. He fights for us. We fight with him. When all is safe again, I see the relief in his eyes as he gazes at us, and he sees mine. My cheeks flush as I look away. This feeling is so strong I do not know how he can look at me and not feel it pulsing around me. He looks away too, then roots in his pockets for some money, breaking the silence by suggesting we go to the Nasty Burger. Still he hasn't noticed.

Tucker was right, he really is clueless.


	2. His Thoughts

Danny/Sam: His thoughts

* * *

A little story exploring the feelings Danny would never admit to. Inspired while I was reading The ABC Murders, so language is quite formal etc

Standard disclaimer, i do not own characters, Butch Hartman does

* * *

She flushes slightly, I have no idea why, perhaps it is from the efforts of the fight. I look away. Then I look back. She draws me to her, I can't help it. I know her. I really know her. She is the person who is always there, always for me. The passion that flares in her eyes when she takes a cause or a protest, or when she eyes evil in the face, is unmistakable. She will not bow down to anybody else's rules if they are not right, she will protect the people who need it. I am caught up in my thoughts again and the air has become slightly thick with some sort of tension. I suggest some food, and we all go and relax.

She is as usual, nothing out of the ordinary in her behaviour, but I sense something below the surface that is not quite right. The way she looks down and away at times, so I instinctively do too, it drives me crazy not knowing, but I won't dare ask her. I find myself increasingly nervous around her, I have to be careful what I say, or it may give away what I really feel. I feel it stronger every day. I have never felt this way before, but I don't know what it is. The way I am attached to her, it's changing. I no longer feel content with 'just friends', it doesn't do us any justice. Oh God, I want more, don't I? Not in the way I have felt about anyone else before, but closer, more than just somebody to want me for my outward show, but the person inside too. She knows the person inside, and it feels so right that she should know all of the person inside. But I daren't tell her. It's all too huge to contemplate. If I tell her, we may become just like any other teenage couple in the history of the world, not likely to last, but nothing will change between us. She will always be by my side, that much I can read from those mysterious amethyst eyes, but it's too big to think about.

She laughs and mutters something inaudible. I manage to grab one word: Clueless.


End file.
